


Allister & The Hoenn Elite

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, Platonic Bonding, Platonic Relationships, Social Anxiety, Supportive characters, adult/child friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: Allister is thrilled to get the chance to meet people from the Hoenn region. However, the exciment and anxiety becomes too much for him to handle, but an unexpected new friend is there to help him.
Series: The life of Allister [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Allister & The Hoenn Elite

Despite the flurry of Butterfree going on in his stomach, Allister was buzzing with excitement. Bea had made a play-date for him with the Gym Leaders Tate and Liza from Hoenn. They were visiting Galar for the annual League meet-up, so his sister decided that it would be good for him to make some friends.

He thanked her for it, sometimes he had to go out _slightly_ past his comfort zone or else he wouldn’t grow. It’s been a while since he interacted with children his age, and his natural insist to play was really getting to him.

He and Bea were currently in the Stow-on-Side playground, and the masked boy was rocking on his heels as he saw four figures approach them.

However, the mix of excitement and anxiety grew too much and Allister felt like he was going to throw up.

His body shook, “I-I’ll be right back. D-Don’t come after me.” Allister said quickly.

Bea looked at him worriedly, she was about to ask what was wrong, when their guests arrived and Allister ran off, barely managing to take off his mask before the contents of his stomach came flooding out.

He gripped the sides of the trash can as he panted. The boy wiped his face with his hand pathetically and leaned back. It wasn’t that bad, honestly, he was used to throwing up. It happened quite often to him, and despite his sister’s protests, he ate very little because of this.

He squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. The excitement to play with other children had worn off and now he was just feeling plain scared.

He wanted Mimikyu, he wanted his Pokémon. He didn’t have them on his person though; he left them at home so he could run around freely without his belt. Now he was paying for it and he just really wanted this to be over! Everything was fine earlier and now he was hurting so much, he wanted to call everything off but what type of first impression would that be? He was hyperventilating now, he felt like fainting. Good, maybe he should faint; maybe he should so this entire day would be over already.

Despite his anxiety attack, he heard an unfamiliar gruff, male voice in the distance.

“Right, boss. I’m gonna go throw somethin’ in the trash.”

Allister panicked, that was where he was! Was this person going to hurt him? Where they going to get Bea, he really didn’t want to worry her right now, he could handle this on his own, right? 

“Whoa, hey, are you okay?” The man asked when they saw his state.

He didn’t care that his mask was off at this point, he was already found out. The man could already see his tears and puffy eyes. There was just no point this time.

However, he looked like he was ready to go get Bea and that was the last thing Allister wanted.

“W-Wait, don’t, p-please.” He stuttered out.

The adult knelt down to his level in a comforting way while still giving him his space.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I won’t get anybody if ya don’t want me to. Take a breath, you’re Allister, right?” He asked calmly.

“’M A-Allister.” He confirmed.

“Hey Allister,” He repeated nicely, “I’m Sidney, I came with Tate and Liza, I’m here to help you.”

Allister hesitated, “Who was the other guy?” He asked purely out of curiosity.

Sidney lightly chuckled, “That was Steven. He’s the Champion of the Hoenn region, he often watches over the twins. I just help sometimes.”

Now that made Allister perk up, he’s heard of Steven. He admired him like he admired any Champion, but Steven was a whole new level of cool.

He was beginning to calm down, “You’re friends with S-Steven?” He asked in wonder.

Sidney nodded, “You could say that I am. But I’m his employee first; I work as one of his Elite Four members.” He was glad that this was distracting Allister. Perhaps if he could keep entertaining him, he would calm down.

Allister titled his head, “What’s an Elite Four?”

Sidney was astonished, but then he remembered that Galar didn’t have one of their own. They just had trainers compete in a tournament to decide who would battle the Champion.

So Sidney spent a good solid minute explaining to the kid what it was, and how they were similar to Gym Leaders in using a specific type.

“…And that’s why I chose to use dark-types when I entered the Elite Four.” He finished.

Allister clutched his mask to his chest while his eyes sparkled. He wished there was an Elite Four in Galar, maybe he could be one!

“I use ghosts,” Allister said excitedly, “They’re the best!”

Sidney grinned, “Really? That’s cool, my fellow Elite, Phoebe, uses them too. I have a dark Pokémon that’s also part ghost, actually.” 

At the mention of their name, Spiritomb popped out of their pokeball and jumped up and down happily.

Allister gasped, “You have a ghost!” He exclaimed joyfully. He began using his gift to talk to Spiritomb, to Sidney’s surprise.

The duel type Pokémon sat in Allister’s lap while the boy hugged them. He looked up at Sidney with a smile.

“They love you; they say you’re an amazing trainer.” Allister said while finally slipping his mask back on.

Sidney hadn’t noticed that the child even had his mask off in the first place. But although he was surprised to see Allister use his ability, he was told from the beginning of this before he came to Galar.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Thanks, Spiritomb. You have an interesting ability, Allister.”

He meant it as compliment but Allister flinched, “I-Is it weird?”

Sidney’s eyes widened, “Of course not! It’s really cool,” He searched his brain for a way to make it up to the boy, “Hey, after we were done here in Galar, me and the Hoenn League were planning to take a vacation in Sinnoh. If it’s okay with your sister, you and her can come with us. There are a lot of ghost-types there, including Spiritomb. We’d love for ya to come.”

To his shock, Allister tackled him into a hug, “Thanks, Sidney!”

He patted the young boy’s small head and eventually hugged him back.

Soon, he stood and offered his hand to Allister, “C’mon, let’s head back, I bet your sister’s worried about you.” 

Allister took the offered hand gracefully as Spiritomb followed them back to the playground. He still wanted to play with the other leaders, and he did owe his sister an explanation, “Okay. Thanks again, Sidney.”

The Elite grinned, “No problem, kid. After all, guys like us have to stick together.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've been here! December was always a busy month for me. 
> 
> Anyway, there will be a second part with Allister going on the actual play-date with Tate and Liza, so stay tuned!


End file.
